It is common for electronic devices such as computers, computer peripherals or other equipment operating at high frequencies to generate high frequency noise. Such noise can interfere with other equipment in the surrounding area. To prevent this interference, the electronic housings are commonly lined with conductive shielding material which is electrically connected to ground. The high frequency noise (in the form of radio waves) generated by the electronic device is picked up by the conductive shield material and shunted to ground before the waves are able to escape the housing. The maximum noise allowed to escape from the enclosure is closely monitored and regulated by governing bodies such as the FCC.
Heretofore, shielded electronic housings typically include a top part having two side walls and a top wall and a bottom part having a bottom wall and front and back walls. Typically, the top and bottom parts bluntly abut one another at their edges. A problem associated with this type of enclosure is that the abutting edges between the side walls and bottom wall often allow the high frequency waves to escape.